


Weihnachten zu dritt

by cricri



Category: Tatort
Genre: Adventskalender 2014, Christmas Eve, Episode Related, Episode: Vielleicht, Family Feels, Felix Starks POV, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Male Friendship, Possibly Pre-Slash, Seasonal, Short One Shot, Tatort Berlin
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 08:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3061409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fortsetzung zu „<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2716511">Aufwachen</a>“ – und damit ebenfalls ein Post-Ep für die Tatort Berlin Episode „Vielleicht“.</p><p>(Das 24. Türchen des <a href="http://anja79.livejournal.com/10320.html">Tatort-Adventskalenders</a> 2014)</p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/132064.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Weihnachten zu dritt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fennishjournal (Shimi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shimi/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Aufwachen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2716511) by [cricri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri). 



> Rating: P 6  
> Genre: Freundschaft, Fluff, (kann auch als Slash gelesen werden, wenn man will)  
> Handlung: Fortsetzung zu „Aufwachen“ – und damit ebenfalls ein Post-Ep für „Vielleicht“.  
> Länge: ~ 450 Wörter  
> A/N: Sorry für die Verspätung … Ich hatte leider keine Zeit mehr für was Längeres und bin froh, daß ich überhaupt noch was geschafft habe.  
> Geschrieben für den [Tatort-Adventskalender 2014](http://anja79.livejournal.com/10320.html) und für das Wichteln auf deutsch_fandom.  
> Ein kleines Wichtelgeschenk für Fennishjournal – ich wünsche Dir viel Spaß damit!

~*~*~*~

Felix hat es wirklich geschafft, zu Weihnachten entlassen zu werden. Mit Hängen und Würgen und weil Till seinen gesamten Charme bei seiner behandelnden Ärztin hat spielen lassen, und weil Sebastian und Till versprochen haben, daß sie ihn keine Minute aus den Augen lassen werden und daß er nichts anderes tun wird als im Krankenhaus – also im Bett rumliegen. Nach Weihnachten stehen ihm dann nochmal vier Wochen Reha bevor, und auch wenn er natürlich dankbar ist für alles, was sie im Krankenhaus für ihn getan haben, ist er doch heilfroh, endlich wieder in seinen eigenen vier Wänden zu sein. Wenn es auch nur ein kurzer Zwischenstop ist.

Ganz so, wie die beiden seinen Aufenthalt zuhause geschildert haben, ist es dann doch nicht. Es fängt damit an, daß er auf der Couch liegt, aber liegen ist liegen. Und Till und Sebastian können ihn natürlich nicht ständig im Auge behalten, wenn sie in der Küche damit beschäftigt sind, das Abendessen vorzubereiten. Aber er fühlt sich ohnehin noch nicht fit für irgendwelche Experimente und genießt einfach nur den Blick auf die leicht windschiefe Tanne, die zuvor mit vereinten Kräften geschmückt wurde. Jetzt blinken drei Lichterketten um die Wette und unter dem ganzen Schmuck ist kaum noch was vom Grün zu sehen. „Silber und Rot, oder lieber Gold“, hatte Sebastian gefragt, und Till hatte entschieden „Alles“ geantwortet, bevor er noch zu reden ansetzen konnte. Jetzt ist der Baum also nicht gerade geschmackvoll, dafür aber bunt. Und in der Küche streiten Till und Sebastian.

_„Aber nicht mit Mayo! Du weißt doch hoffentlich, daß da Eier –“_

_„In dem Fertigzeug? Im Leben nicht.“_

_„Hier … HIER steht aber –“_

_„Jetzt komm‘ wieder runter. Ich mach sowieso den Kartoffelsalat von Oma Elfriede.“_

_„Und das heißt was genau?“_

_„Schwäbisch. Mit Essig und Öl. Total vegan. Sieh du lieber zu, daß du die Tofu-Würstchen aus der Packung kriegst.“_

Er kann Sebastian schnauben hören. Sonst hat immer er gekocht, klassische Weihnachtsgerichte, zumindest solange Sebastian noch Fleisch gegessen hat. Tills Kochkünste waren schon immer … speziell, und wenn sein Sohn nicht in den letzten Monaten überraschende neue Talente entdeckt hat, kann er froh sein, wenn irgendetwas Genießbares auf den Tisch kommt.

_„Ich faß es immer noch nicht, daß du einen Nachtisch aus Tofu gemacht hast.“_

_„Der ist total lecker!“_

_„Also ich rühr das Zeug nicht an.“_

_„Wenn ich deinen Kartoffelsalat –“_

_„He! Das ist das Rezept meiner Oma!“_

_„Und das Rezept für die Tofucreme ist von Jule.“_

Aber das ist ihm alles egal, denn es ist Weihnachten. Till und Sebastian sind da und reden wieder miteinander.

Und außerdem hat er gerade drei Wochen Krankenhausessen hinter sich.

~*~ Fin ~*~

**Author's Note:**

> Falls das nicht klar wird: Bei Tills und Sebastians Dialog (kursiv) ist Sebastian der Vegetarier, der den Tofu-Nachtisch gemacht hat, und Till macht den schwäbischen Kartoffelsalat nach dem Rezept seiner Oma Elfriede. (Ich hab' das so schnell geschrieben, daß mir nicht aufgefallen ist, daß das unklar sein könnte ...)


End file.
